


Seems Like Yesterday

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Anniversary, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim and Blair are celebrating their 30th Anniversary.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Soulmates





	Seems Like Yesterday

Seems Like Yesterday  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim and Blair are celebrating their 30th Anniversary.   
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Gen  
Prompt: Soulmates  
Warnings: Sappy   
Word Count: 742  
Beta: Bluewolf. Thank you for everything you do.

 

Jim was making a very nice meal while Blair was at the library. He knew that Blair probably thought that he’d forgotten their anniversary. But Jim not only remembered, he was going to make it one to be remembered. 

Jim smelled Blair’s favorite dinner, lasagna, and knew it was coming along nicely. He had made a wonderful salad to go with it and the garlic bread was ready to be put in the broiler. 

Jim got a gorgeous wedding band for Blair and had it engraved with a nice quote. The ring was one of a wolf. [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/wolfweddingring_zpsvt0zdfcf.jpg.html)

Jim couldn’t believe how fast their years together had gone by. Jim had almost always been happy. Rarely did they have bad times, or at least it seemed like that, once Jim understood what Blair really meant to him.

Jim put the finishing touches on the homemade cheesecake before Blair got home. He was slicing fresh strawberries for the top and had homemade whipping cream. Blair was going to be in heaven.

*

Blair was shopping after he told Jim he had to go to the library. Little did Jim know that Blair was picking up the anniversary gift that had been engraved, for him. He had picked out a gorgeous jaguar wedding band, had it engraved and in a nice gift box. Blair couldn’t wait to see it. Once he picked it up, he stopped and got some Chinese food because he knew Jim forgot their anniversary. And wasn’t Jim going to feel bad when he realized he missed their 30th anniversary?

*

Jim smelled Chinese food and knew that Blair must have thought he’d forgotten their anniversary. It was so like Blair to pick up dinner and not make a big deal out of it. Through the years, Jim _had_ forgotten one or two.

Blair let himself in and smelled lasagna. His face lit up. Blair looked over at the man he still loved after all these years. He had little hair left, wasn’t in the shape he used to be, but still had the crinkles on his eyes when he laughed or smiled. He was quite gorgeous. His blue eyes, were as clear as they were when he was young. And Jim still made him warm for his form. 

Jim saw the look that Blair had on his sweet face, pushing back his long gray hair, and taking off his glasses as if to give Jim a better look at those baby blues. Jim saw the man he loved standing opposite him and went to him as quickly as he could. He pulled Blair into his arms and said, “Happy Anniversary, babe.”

“I didn’t think you remembered,” Blair whispered into Jim’s ear. 

“I might forget certain things, but 30 years is a long time. I sure didn’t want to miss out on this one.” Jim kissed Blair soundly and pulled away smiling with the crinkles in the corners of his eyes, making Blair mist up. 

“I love you so much, man. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“I feel the same way, in fact, I got you something for today and I want you to have it now.” Jim went to get his little jewelry box, and Blair pulled his out, ready. 

Blair snickered and said, “I guess we were on the same wave length.”

Jim kissed Blair once more and said, “Open it.”

Blair opened it and got tears in his eyes. “It’s beautiful, Jim. And the words are the best. I _will_ always be yours.”

Blair handed his box to Jim and watched him open it. Jim was stunned. It was a gorgeous piece and Jim knew that Blair had spent way too much money on it, but he was thrilled. “I love it, babe. It’s perfect. I’ve never seen a band with a jaguar on it. And I see you put the same thing I did on my band. I will gladly be yours forever, Chief.” [](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/pantherweddingring_zps4qjinqfv.png.html)

They kissed some more and Blair pulled away and said, “We are soulmates, man, and always will be.”

“Thank God. Now, let’s put the Chinese food away and eat.”

The end


End file.
